bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Minori Ryota
(Former)The Slight Ray of Hope : Two year ago, Minori is introduced as Daisuke's sidekick. |affiliation=H.O.P.EH.O.P.E: Pop Pap is a current member of the renowned hero association. |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut=Gathering of Evil: Omoikane's Revolt Against Amaterasu |voice= }} Minori Ryota (里亮太, Ryota Minori), known more commonly as Pop Pap (ポップパパ, Poppu Papa), is a Professional Hero and a member of the H.O.P.E hero agency. Once serving as Hercules' , Minori now acts as a search and recovery hero.Piercing the Light: Making his way to the scene, it is revealed that Minori is a search and recovery hero and prioritizes saving and helping people over fighting villains. Appearance Similar to other heroes in H.O.P.E, Minori is considered to be an attractive man.The Slight Ray of Hope: Generally speaking, most H.O.P.E heroes are beautiful people. After undergoign training with Hercules, he's physical stature is quite large. Minori has long golden hair that reaches to the top of his back that many consider to be his most deeming quality. But open to debate are his gorgeos green eyes, which many have said are to die for. Minori is rarely seen outside of his Pop Pap hero suit, but when he does his outfits tend to vary. But usually Minori can be seen in a tight muscle orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red armband on his left arm. His outfits will usually change depending on weather and other scenarios, but for the most part, this is Minori's usual outfit. Personality Despite his youth, Minori appears to be very wise. Upon seeing Kiyoshi and Kinari utilizing their quirks without authorization, he stopped them but rather than scolding them, he took the time to explain and relate to the kids.Family Feud: Pop Pap stops two kids from breaking the laws and teaches them a valuable lesson. Minori has been shown to be quite perceptive, noticing his opponent's strengths and weaknesses in the midst of battle.Piercing the Light: Minori makes his way to the battle, and deduces Sagittarius in strong against long distance attacks. His intellect also leaks into combat, as he has been able to draw up strategies in order to face his opponents more effectively.Piercing the Light: Upon deducing a frontal approach was not effective, Minori switched tactics and launched a none physical attack to subdue his target. Minori appears to be a very quick learner and a stickler for the rules. He seems to be very knowledgeable on the hero associations laws and wishes to enforce them. Minori also seemed to follow Hercules' hero code, as we is completely aware of all the lessons he taught.The Slight Ray of Hope: Minori decides to follow the hero code that Daisuke taught him rather than abiding by his orders. During his battle with Super Storm, Minori even follows these code under tough situations where people tend to become forgetful.Piercing the Light: Minori and Seiraima display outstanding communication and teamwork during their battle. Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess As a professional hero, Minori possesses physical abilities that surpass the average person. Against Sagittarius, Minori displays his supernatural reflexes as he was able to perceive and dodge his opponent's attacks.Piercing the Light: Pop Pap dodges Sagittarius' arrow attacks. Fighting Styles Quirk Pop Bubble Pop is an emitter quirk that allows Minori to produce bubbles.Piercing the Light: It's stated that Minori has emitter quirk. His bubbles are specially made of a unique substance that prevents others from popping the bubbles from outside.Piercing the Light: As Saggitarius summoned hundreds of arrows in attempt to break Pop Pap's bubbles but his attempt would prove to be futile as the arrows would have no effect. The bubbles appear to be extremely durable within as well as they are able to hold people,Rush to the Battlefield: Upon seeing two juveniles rush through the suburbs with their quirk, he was able to capture them. collapsing buildings,Piercing the Light: With his bubble, Minori is able to capture collapsing buildings. along with large quantities of water.The Slight Ray of Hope: Minori is able to produces large amounts of water through his bubbles. His bubbles are also able to hold intangible substances such as light and sound.Piercing the Light: Pop Pap launches two bubbles at his opponent, one that released a deafening sound and the other a blinding light. His bubbles appear to burst on his command.